Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing the organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices including a plurality of pixel regions and transparent regions, and methods of manufacturing the organic light emitting display devices.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, interest in transparent organic light emitting display (OLED) devices has increased. In general, the transparent OLED device may include a pixel region to emit light and a transparent region to transmit external light.
Methods for improving transmittance of the transparent region have been researched. A thin cathode for an organic light emitting element has been tried to improve the transmittance of the transparent region. However, quality and/or reliability of the transparent OLED device may be decreased by high resistance of the thin cathode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.